


Drive Drive Drive

by starlinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinglou/pseuds/starlinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Haven’t ya ever wondered what would happen if we just drove and drove and drove? Like, what if there was a bridge that connected all the continents together and we just drive in a big, huge, ridiculous circle forever and just see everything.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Niall wants to go driving and Zayn indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Drive Drive

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧can also be found at otplovebirds on tumblr*:･ﾟ✧

If there was ever a yin to Niall’s yang, Zayn would be it. While Niall is open and loud and wears his heart on his sleeve, Zayn is a bit more reserved and quiet. He saves his smiles for those that count. And Niall certainly counts.

  
Maybe it’s the way that Niall’s laugh seems infectious that attracts Zayn to him. Maybe it’s the way that Niall always seems to find a way to say the ridiculous thoughts that run through his mind.

  
Maybe it’s the fact that Zayn puts up with his continuous blabbering that attracts Niall to him. Maybe it’s the fact that he can actually make Zayn laugh.

 

+

 

Zayn hears him before he sees him. The door behind him bangs open with a rather loud _Shit_ and something falls from the wall. Zayn isn’t even fazed, simply continues to read his book leisurely until the other boys sits by him on the couch.

  
 _Come on, lad! It’s the start of summer, what are ya doin’ readin’, eh?_ He plucks the book right out of Zayn’s hand, glances at the cover briefly before setting it off to the side. Zayn sighs as the other boy makes himself comfortable on the couch, recognizes that particular sparkle in Niall’s eye and just waits for it-

  
 _Haven’t ya ever wondered what would happen if we just drove and drove and drove? Like, what if there was a bridge that connected all the continents together and we just drive in a big, huge, ridiculous circle forever and just see everything._

  
Zayn listens attentively to Niall rambling about bridges and driving and forever, and smiles. He ruffles Niall’s hair affectionately before getting up ( _and we could take turns drivin’ and- aye! Where ya goin’?!_ ) and walks out the door to his car. Niall follows him, climbing into the car and grinning his ridiculous, cheeky grin that makes Zayn’s heart skip a beat. And then they drive and drive and drive.

 

+

 

The sun is high in the sky when they start driving. Niall doesn’t even care that the AC is shit and that they have to roll down all the windows because Zayn lets him play his music loud and sing along.

  
 _Swag swag swag on you, chillin’ by the fire we eatin’ fondue_. Zayn rolls his eyes, but drums his fingers along the steering wheel to the beat. Niall hits a particular high note ( _I’d like to be everything ya want_ ) and then Zayn is chuckling and the wind rushes through their hair and the city flies past them.

 

+

 

It’s late in the afternoon when they pull into a rest stop. Zayn is sure he heard Niall’s stomach growl, and so he shells out a few coins, buying a couple bags of cookies and a soda and sits with Niall on the hood of his car. The city is about two hours behind them and trees stretch on for what looks like forever. They watch the clouds drift by in silence until the sun starts to set. And then they get back into the car and drive drive drive.

 

+

  
Niall watches as they drive through a small town and lights and building flash by in a blur. The sky is a brilliant splash of orange and red and the wind blowing in through the window is still warm. Zayn has turned off the radio and Niall is fidgeting in his seat.

  
 _Can I drive? Please? Just for an hour? Just through this town? Just ‘till the end of the block?_

  
Zayn doesn’t even spare a glance, only scoffs and continues down the road. Niall pouts slightly and angles his body away from the other boy. Only once Zayn is sure that Niall is determinedly staring out the window does he chance a peek at him. And just when he happens to chance a peek, Niall does the same.Their eyes meet for a split second before Zayn is quickly pulling over to the side of the road and tumbling out of the car laughing.

  
Niall doesn’t even get to start the car before he realizes there’s three pedals instead of two and _Damn it all, Zayn. The thing is a stick shift, ya know I can’t drive that. You’re such a twat_ and Zayn is laughing again and Niall can’t help but to grin as he punches him rather hard on the shoulder.

  
Zayn gets back into the driver’s seat and they sit in a comfortable silence as they pass through the town. Night falls over them and they continue to drive drive drive.

 

+

 

It’s well into the night when they pull into another rest stop. Zayn is tired, and Niall gets a couple jackets out of the trunk of the car for makeshift pillows for him. He then opens the left over bag of cookies from earlier and eats them as Zayn takes a power nap. He wakes up an hour later, and throws a jacket at Niall, motioning for him to put it on. Then they lay on the hood of the car and watch the stars twinkle.

  
 _Niall_ , Zayn breathes out the word and said boy’s heart flutters against his chest. He turns to look at the dark haired boy, only to find him staring absently at the stars.

  
 _How long do you suppose those stars could last?_

  
Niall returns his gaze to the twinkling orbs above them, scrunching his nose. _Forever, I suppose_.

  
 _Do you think we could last forever? Just you and me._

  
Niall turns back to look at Zayn, crystal blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. Zayn grins at him, slightly lopsided and hopelessly endearing, and it envelops Niall completely with its warmth. _Longer than that, mate. Forever is just a limit for us._

  
They hold each other’s glances, suddenly shy smiles and sparkling eyes, for just a quick second longer before looking back to the endless stretch of sky above them. Niall’s hand fumbles around until it catches Zayn’s. The world seems to stop for a minute, time seems to freeze and then Zayn squeezes his hand and Niall remembers that he has to breathe.

  
And in that moment Niall could swear they were infinite.

  
Slowly, but surely, the sky begins to lighten and in the brisk early morning they opt to stick their hands in their pockets instead - but not without Zayn inching closer to Niall so that their shoulders touch, so he he retain some form of contact with the other boy. As the stars finally start to fade they get back into the car and drive drive drive into the sunrise. They don’t look back once.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally for some writing contest and the challenge was to include the line "and in the moment, I swear we were infinite" soooo that's why that's there tbh


End file.
